


In Treatment

by ridgeline



Category: Hannibal (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doubtful Mental Counseling, During Lucifer S1, Even Doubtful Mind to Mind Exchange, M/M, Pre-Slash, You Came to My House! And being Immortal! How Dare You!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Linda Martin医生临时因为有事情出城了，但Lucifer Morningstar突然急需一位心理医生，而且他也确实找到了一个。接着，Hannibal Lector医生得知，他有了一个新病人。





	1. Chapter 1

“所以，我们再试一次，”Lucifer说，“告诉我，你的欲望是什么？”

 

“昨天在超市里面，有一个人拿了速冻的牛肉之后，似乎是决定不要了，就随手放到了谷类货架上。”Hannibal说，发现自己不自觉地放松下来，凝视着Lucifer的眼睛，“然后我花了十五分钟才找到准确的位置，把那包肉放回去。之后我放弃了买东西，转而跟踪他，在停车场记下了他的车牌。我决定用他来做一道很不错的法式清汤，我将会让他变得 _纯净_ 。”

 

停顿。

 

“噢，我倒是没想到这个。”Lucifer说。

 

Hannibal回过神来，他眨了眨眼，面无表情，继续凝视Lucifer。

 

“刚刚发生了什么？”他说，谨慎地。

 

“你刚刚袒露了你对做饭的兴趣，但是等等……我看看，这还不是你最深、最黑暗的欲望是不是？”Lucifer又一次探出身体，肩膀耸起，“来，告诉我吧，我知道你想的。”

 

沉默。

 

经过差不多半个小时的挣扎，Hannibal双拳紧握，如临大敌，最终控制不住了。

 

“我真的……”他说。

 

“你真的——”

 

“我真的很喜欢Will，我希望他也能喜欢我。”

 

沉默。

 

“噢，我也没想到这个。”Lucifer说，“不过听起来似乎确实挺黑暗的。”

 

“我突然想起有一点事情，请容我失陪一下。”Hannibal说。

 

他站了起来，按住领带，欠了欠身，然后迅速地消失在办公室的另外一侧。

 

速度之快，几乎像是他是在 _奔跑_ 。但是不可能，因为Hannibal的背影看起来依然非常镇定，非常冷静。

 

可怜的医生可能是有肠胃上的问题，Lucifer决定，依然耐心地坐在沙发上，因为任何一个有半点常识的生物都知道人类并不是很好的食物来源。除开日常累积的重金属和抗生素之外，很难确定那条腿的主人有没有肝炎和尖锐湿疣。

 

正在Lucifer半心半意地思考现代生活的压力和早上收到的那个新玩具的时候，有什么东西戳了他的肩胛骨下面一下，速度非常快，而且似乎相当坚硬。Lucifer随手拨了一下，然后回头看了一眼。

 

Hannibal站在他身后，面无表情。Hannibal不知道什么时候换了一身塑料雨衣，手里握着一把一英尺半长的匕首，看起来非常锋利。

 

“抱歉，手滑了。”他说，瞪着Lucifer，声音有些困惑。

 

“没关系。”Lucifer说，“为什么你换雨衣了？外面下雨了吗？”

 

“没有，但是不好意思，你的外套好像破了，让我——”

 

Hannibal医生一定是相当笨手笨脚，因为他手里的刀子又滑了一下，这次是从Lucifer的左眼划过，然后径直刺中了沙发。Lucifer眨了眨眼，担忧地检查了一下西装，确实破了一个很小的口子。

 

“没事，”他友好地说，因为他是个宽厚大度的恶魔，“我会把账单寄给你的。”

 

“你到底是什么东西？”Hannibal打断他，这次声音里面带着货真价实的困惑。

 

“就像之前说的，我是恶魔啊，地狱之王。”Lucifer说。

 

然后他明白了。

 

“噢，你确实是想戳我，并不是笨手笨脚，”Lucifer恍然大悟，“因为我发现了你喜欢Will！真是太鲁莽了，医生！你本来可以直接问我。真是的，还搭上了我一套西装。”

 

“我不明——”

 

Lucifer展现了他的恶魔脸。

 

_死寂。_

 

稍微缓慢而沉重地，Hannibal在对面的椅子上坐下，一声不吭，看起来似乎相当需要喝一杯。

 

“你是来获取我的灵魂的吗？”他说，依然面无表情，但是声音沉重。

 

“什么？不。我不要你的灵魂。可能有其他人感兴趣，但是我真的不吃灵魂。灵魂有什么用？又不能换多米诺披萨，我告诉你多米诺披萨的腊肠口味实在是——”

 

“那你是来干什么的？”很显然，Hannibal医生似乎有打断别人说话的爱好。

 

“就像我之前说的，Linda医生出城了，但是警探突然对我很冷漠，所以我临时需要找一个心理医生来谈谈这件事，你是我在google搜索出来的第一个选项。所以，”Lucifer转移了一下坐姿，双手环抱在膝盖上，“你觉得她是不是有某种心理障碍？因为我连续三次请她吃晚饭，她都拒绝了。你看，要拒绝像我这样——”他比划了一下他自己，“是很难的。所以实在是让人纳闷。”

 

“什么？”

 

“警探啊！为什么她不喜欢我？”

 

Hannibal的表情已经完全是一片空白。他十分缓慢而机械地眨了眨眼睛，点了点头，背朝椅子后面靠去，一幅稍微决定听天由命的样子。

 

“我想这个问题要从多个方面来看，”他说，“和我说说你自己。”

 

一个小时之后，Lucifer起了身。“和你交谈让我受益良多，也许我是应该试试改变自己，明天我要给警探订做裙子，这样我看她还有什么借口，”他说，伸出一只手，“希望你在做法式清汤上进展顺利，不过你知道，你会下地狱的。”

 

停顿。Hannibal伸出一只手，握了一下。

 

“如果你不告诉其他人关于我的烹调兴趣的话，我会很感激的。”他说。

 

“Will的部分呢？假设那是个人，而不是什么宠物，或者某口你十分珍爱的井。”

 

“什么Will？我没有说过什么和Will有关的东西。”

 

“当然，当然，医生，我已经忘了，”Lucifer说，“对了，说到报酬——”

 

“我接受支票和汇款，也接受刷卡——”Hannibal抬起头，然后停了下来。

 

在他对面，Lucifer已经解开了皮带，正在脱裤子，沙发上还扔着外套和衬衫，他已经相当半裸了。

 

“上帝啊，你在干什么？！！！！”Hannibal怒吼。

 

“和我爸爸没关系，”Lucifer不悦地皱了皱眉，顺利地把裤子脱了下来。现在他已经相当全裸了，“我在准备付报酬啊。不用害羞，Linda医生对我非常满意，实际上，几千万来还没有人对我的技巧感到不满过。”

 

“把衣服穿上！！然后立刻从我的办公室滚出去！！！”

 

\--

 

十五分钟之后，Hannibal锁上了办公室的门，然后在梵蒂冈的线上商城里面下了订单，订购了五十个经过祝福的十字架和玫瑰念珠。

 

他毫不犹豫地在物流备注里面加上了 _加急_ 。

 

 

FIN


	2. The Long Term Effects Are Not Yet Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham按照惯例来拜访Hannibal，发现他有了新的装修风格上的偏好，而且似乎有什么事情在深深地困扰着Hannibal。

一周之后，经过了连续三天的梦魇、梦游、食欲不振和认知失调之后，Will按照惯例来拜访Hannibal，他一走进Hannibal的办公室，就立刻发现Hannibal的装修品位发生了天翻地覆的变化。

 

整个办公室的地板和墙壁都被翻修过，到处都是十字架的图案。仿佛这还不够，还有一大堆各种尺寸、各种形状和各种颜色的十字架，占据了大部分墙壁，就像是在上周的某个时间段里面，Hannibal经历了一次十字架大丰收，而且完全不知道应该拿它们怎么办。不过，这还不是最惊人的，真正的亮点是在整个办公室的中间：在一百多个十字架的众星环绕之中，Hannibal的书桌后面立着一尊等身大的耶稣像。

 

Hannibal的中年危机愈发夸张了，Will琢磨，但是明智地保持了沉默。

 

他在沙发里面坐下，看了一眼对面的Hannibal，被吓了一跳。

 

Hannibal看起来就像是整整一个星期没睡，而且梦魇缠身，极其食欲不振，相当认知失调，很有可能喝光了他储酒柜里面最后一滴收藏。他给Will开了门之后，就跌坐在沙发上，深陷进去，一声不吭。

 

没有友好的问候，没有无伤大雅的小试探，也没有很难笑的食人魔冷笑话。

 

_这真的是很严重的中年危机。_

 

“所以，你是决定皈依天主教了吗?”所以Will说，因为他不得不说，而一旦开了口，说出后面的部分就变得容易了，“我知道你买了豪宅，买了巴尔的摩最好的跑车，很可能有两艘游艇，还练习瑜伽。下一步是什么，追在年轻貌美的人后面到处跑吗?”

 

“什么?”Hannibal说，猛地警觉了起来，死死盯着他。

 

Will缩了缩脖子。

 

“有人和你说了什么吗?”Hannibal逼问。

 

“啥?”

 

“是不是一个高大而且帅气的英国人?他有没有问你的欲望是什么?”

 

“……啥?”

 

这个时候，门外传来了一阵敲门声。

 

“Lector医生？我需要和你谈谈警探，她最近又不理我了，说真的，我只是带着她的小人类出去兜风了一圈，没必要吧。就算是我让小人类假装我的女儿，我也是有完全合情合理的理由的，她真的是太不讲理了。我应该怎么让她认识到自己的错误？Lector医生？哦，你反锁了门。 _开门，开门，我知道你在里面。_ ”有人说，而且把门锁拧得哗哗作响，“咦？你还换了门和门锁？我知道我上次把你的门拆了下来，但是我付了钱啊。没必要这样吧？”

 

Will和Hannibal迅速交换了一个眼神，Will的有一点诧异和疑惑，Hannibal的相当焦虑而且如临大敌。

 

“如果你是在找圣水，你知道对我没用的。”门外那人又悠闲地说道。

 

Hannibal伸向桌子上一个小瓶子的手停了下来。

 

 

“请容我失陪一下，”Hannibal说，冷静而理智地。

 

然后Will看着他站起来，径直从窗户翻了出去，逃之夭夭。

 

这真的是非常、非常严重的中年危机。

 

沉默之中，Will思考了一下，起身，然后打开了门。

 

“我是Will Graham，”他说，看着门外那个高大而且帅气的陌生英国人，“你找Hannibal有事吗？”

 

“噢，我听Lector医生谈起过你，著名的Will，”Lucifer说，面带微笑，“很荣幸终于见到你了。”

 

“噢，只是好奇地问一下：你的欲望是什么？”他接着说。

 

 

FIN


End file.
